400 keping puzzle
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Spesial Fict for 400FoDNA meski telat banget... maaf... cerita singkat yang agak membingungkan... pokoknya R&R minna...


Di dalam gubuk kecil itu, bocah itu ada di sana. Duduk dengan kaki terlipat dan wajah yang dibenamkannya di antara kedua lututnya. Tubuh dan pakaiannya basah karena memang sekarang hujan sedang turun dengan lebatnya. Mungkin karena seluruhnya tubuhnya yang basah, tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, giginya bergemeletukan, secara terpatah mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan suara lirih yang terdengar seperti sedang mengucapkan mantra.

"Berhenti...," desis bocah itu. "Berhenti! Berhenti! Berhenti!" ucapnya berulang-ulang sembari secara perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Matanya tertutup rapat dan raut wajahnya benar-benar terlihat ketakutan dan putus asa.

KRIET...

Bocah yang ternyata berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu tersentak. Membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang langsung menampilkan iris mata yang tak biasa. Merah dengan tiga koma hitam yang berada dalam iris mata tersebut. Perlahan dengan raut tegang, bocah itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang berada beberapa meter di samping kanannya dan mendapati seseorang – yang sebaya dengannya – berada di ambang pintu. Memandang bocah lelaki berambut hitam agak kebiruan itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum senang.

"Ah."

Entah apa maksud seruannya itu, yang jelas bocah lelaki yang masih terduduk di gubuk kecil dengan penerangan yang remang-remang itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Menoleh ke arah sebaliknya dari tempat si bocah perempuan berada.

Tak ingin... dia tak ingin bocah itu melihat lebih jelas warna matanya.

"Hei." Bocah laki-laki itu sekali lagi tersentak ketika – entah sejak kapan – bocah perempuan yang menggenakan jas hujan itu sudah berada tepat di depannya. Secara spontan bocah itu mundur sampai tubuhnya benar-benar menempel dengan dinding, membuat bocah perempuan itu menatap bingung kemudian tersenyum. Bocah perempuan dengan mata lavendernya yang indah lantas berjongkok, menatap si bocah laki-laki kemudian tersenyum. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau basah."

Tak ada sahutan. Bocah perempuan itu terdiam, menghela nafas. Apa jangan-jangan bocah dihadapannya ini tidak bisa bicara ya?

"Ke rumahku saja yuk! Di rumah ada baju Neji-_niisan_. Mungkin cocok untukmu." Kali ini tak butuh respon dari bocah laki-laki itu karena bocah perempuan itu langsung menarik tangan pucat bocah laki-laki yang langsung dilepaskan oleh sang pemilik tangan pucat. Bocah perempuan itu menatap bocah berambut raven dihadapannya, heran.

"Kau... tidak takut dengan mataku?" Serak suara itu terdengar. Bocah laki-laki itu dengan terpatah mengatakan itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat si bocah perempuan menatapnya dengan kening berkerut kemudian menggeleng.

"Kenapa harus takut? Matamu kan jarang ada dan matamu cantik sekali." Bocah perempuan itu tersenyum, kemudian kembali mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo, kita ke rumahku."

Dan kali ini bocah laki-laki itu menerima uluran tangan itu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>400 keping <strong>_**puzzle**_

.

Disclaimer

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: GJ seperti biasanya, diusahakan tidak ada typo. Sasuke dan Hinata 8 tahun,OOC, alur antara lambat dan cepat (?), dan warning lainnya deh. #dihajared

.

Genre: Ini kira-kira dimasukkin ke genre apaan ya?

.

A/n:

setting diambil dari fanfict saya yang berjudul Our Labirynth (OL), ini side story masa kecilnya Hinata dan Sasuke waktu pertama kalinya ketemu. Karena gak ada sangkut pautnya ama tuh penpik, jadi yang belum baca OL juga bisa baca fict ini.

Fict ini di dedikasikan untuk **400** **F**eather **O**f **D**evil a**N**d **A**ngel **E**vent (400FODNA) Event. Gomenne agak terlambat... hehe

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading...<strong>

**Semoga Fanfict ini gak mengecewakan. :D**

Malam ini hujan memang turun dengan derasnya, ditambah dengan angin yang bertiup yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, membuat sensasi dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang. Namun sepertinya di rumah itu tidak ada kata dingin yang terasa, yang ada malah rasa panas yang membakar akibat tatapan dan kelakuan seseorang.

"Dia siapa _hime_?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari seorang remaja tanggung berjenis kelamin laki-laki berambut coklat panjang ketika sang adik yang selalu dipanggilnya '_hime_' itu membawa seorang bocah laki-laki – yang sebaya dengan adiknya – dengan tubuh basah kuyup dengan tatapan tajam ke arah bocah itu. Bocah perempuan yang dipanggil 'hime' itu tersenyum. Menepuk punggung bocah laki-laki itu.

"Aku menemukannya di gubuk tempat kita bermain. Karena pakaiannya basah, aku mengajaknya ke sini," ucap bocah perempuan itu ceria. "Namanya..." sang _hime_ tertegun sebentar. Menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu nama bocah laki-laki yang dibawanya. "Hei, siapa namamu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Bocah laki-laki itu membuang muka.

Sang kakak yang melihat adiknya diperlakukan dengan tidak baik – menurut pendapatnya – murka dalam waktu kurang beberapa detik.

"Hei, _hime_ bertanya kepadamu, bodoh! Jawab pertanyaannya dan jangan membuang muka seperti itu!" bentaknya dan itu membuat bocah laki-laki itu menatap tajam sang kakak yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Kau..." Urat kemarahan sepertinya sudah mulai berkembang di dalam diri sang kakak ketika mendapati tatapan tajam sang bocah yang dibawa oleh adiknya itu. Tangannya terkepal dan bersiap main tangan jika saja...

BLETAK.

"Ittai."

"Hentikan Neji. Kau kan sudah besar, jaga kelakuanmu!" suara seorang wanita itu membuat ketiga bocah itu mendongak. Si bocah perempuan tersenyum senang.

"_Okaasama_," pekiknya sembari berhambur ke dalam pelukan wanita berambut hitam itu. Wanita yang dipanggil '_okaasama_' itu tersenyum, kemudian memeluk putri kesayangannya. Neji, sang kakak ditariknya mendekat.

"Dia yang mulai, _okaasama_," lapor Neji, merajuk. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian memandang bocah laki-laki yang menatap mereka datar dan penuh kesedihan.

"Maaf atas perlakuan Neji. Tubuhmu basah sekali. Neji pinjamkan bajumu!" Setengah merengut, Neji meninggalkan ruangan, memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa potong baju miliknya. Selepas kepergian sang kakak, wanita dengan rambut hitam itu tersenyum lembut. "Gadis kecil ini Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, dan tadi adalah Hyuuga Neji, kakak dari Hinata." Jeda sebentar, "siapa namamu?"

Hening sejenak hingga akhirnya mulut itu mulai bergerak, mengucapkan serangkai nama.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

**#400 keping **_**puzzle**_** – SasuHina#**

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Bocah perempuan itu ada di sana. Bocah bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu tersenyum ke arahnya dengan benda yang dipeluknya. Kemudian ketika Hinata berada di depan Sasuke, bocah dengan rambut indigo itu menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Keping-keping _puzzle_ berwarna putih. Tanpa corak dan jumlahnya ada satu, dua, tiga ... akh, ada lumayan banyak.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ayo kita bermain _puzzle_!" ajak Hinata sembari mengacak-acak keping-keping _puzzle_ itu. "_Puzzle_ ini disebut 400 keping _puzzle_. Mungkin disebut 400 karena menyusunnya sangat sulit, karena tidak ada corak, lihat! _Puzzle_ ini hanya berwarna putih semua, jadinya agak bingung menyusunnya," celoteh Hinata. "Tapi aku paling jago menyusun _Puzzle_."

"Aku juga," ucap Sasuke akhirnya, tidak mau kalah. Hinata tersenyum karena ucapannya akhirnya ditanggapi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menyusun _puzzle_ ini bersama-sama!"

**#400 keping puzzle – SasuHina#**

Untuk sesaat yang terdengar adalah suara nafas kecil-kecil dan suara keping _puzzle_ yang disusun oleh kedua bocah itu. Keduanya tampak serius dan memutar otak. Apalagi Sasuke yang agak kaget juga karena ada yang bisa menyainginya dalam menyusun keping-keping _puzzle_ yang terbuat dari keramik itu. Benar. _Puzzle_ yang tengah mereka susun adalah _puzzle_ tiga dimensi yang nantinya akan membentuk sebuah bangun. Sebenarnya, bagian bawah dari bangunan _puzzle_ sudah terbentuk, tinggal menyusun ke atas saja. Namun karena keping-keping _puzzle_ yang dimainkan oleh mereka hanya diwarnai oleh satu warna, tanpa corak maupun gambar, Hinata dan Sasuke harus benar-benar memperhatikan bentuk keping _puzzle_ itu dan memasangkannya dengan keping _puzzle_ yang cocok.

Namun, meski sulit, entah sejak kapan keping-keping _puzzle_ yang berserakan di lantai itu hanya bersisa beberapa puluh lagi.

"Ne, Sasuke_-kun_," panggil Hinata.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau ada di gubuk itu? Kau tampak ketakutan," ucap Hinata lirih. Uchiha Sasuke hanya terdiam. Hinata hanya terdiam, seharusnya dia tidak bertanya macam-macam.

"Aku... hanya takut petir." Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke berbohong. Bisa dibilang, Hinata itu peka dalam urusan membedakan perkataan seseorang jujur atau tidak. Dan Hinata tahu Sasuke berbohong, namun gadis kecil itu tak mempermasalahkannya, mencoba untuk menganggapnya begitu saja. Anggapan bahwa Sasuke takut petir.

"Aku bohong." Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan, akhirnya bocah bernama Sasuke itu membuka percakapan. Tangannya yang mungil berhenti menyusun kepingan _puzzle_. Bocah laki-laki itu kemudian duduk, melipat lututnya dan menunduk. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menutupi kedua matanya. "Mata ini menakutkan," lirihnya. Hyuuga Hinata yang melihat tingkah teman bermainnya menghentikan kegiatan menyusun _puzzle_nya yang hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Bocah perempuan itu kemudian mendekat, menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di dekatnya sambil melipat lutut dan mendaratkan pipinya di kedua lutut itu, memandang Sasuke sembari bersiap mendengarkan cerita dari bocah dengan rambut mencuat itu. "Mata ini membuatku melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan," ulang Sasuke lirih. Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke samping, ke arah Hinata yang masih setia mendengarkan ceritanya. "Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau lihat," kata Sasuke dan itu membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari lututnya, memandang Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa melihat hantu, aku bisa melihat arwah dan aku bisa sedikit berbicara dengan mereka," ceritanya dengan ekspresi datar, membuat mata lavender Hinata membulat, campuran kaget dan tidak percaya. Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak percaya." Uchiha Sasuke kemudian memalingkan wajah, menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya, tatapan matanya menerawang.

"Hantu itu ada. Meski tak semua orang dapat melihatnya, tapi sebenarnya ada kehidupan lain di dunia ini," ucap Sasuke. "karena aku bilang aku bisa melihat hantu, orang-orang tidak percaya, dan mengatakan bahwa aku bohong dan akhirnya aku dijauhi, diledek dan kemudian ada pihak-pihak yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatanku." Suasana hening. Sasuke tetap menatap ke langit-langit kamar dan Hinata menatap pemuda cilik dihadapannya dengan pandangan aneh, namun sedetik kemudian, gadis cilik itu tersenyum.

"Aku percaya kok," ucapan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke yang tadinya menatap langit-langit kamar kembali menatap wajah gadis cilik di sampingnya yang tersenyum. Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun ketika melihat pancaran mata Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu jujur, bukan hanya sekedar basa-basi atau kata penghibur semata.

"Kalau Sasuke_-kun_ bilang hantu itu ada, aku percaya! Karena aku tahu Sasuke_-kun_ tidak pernah bohong."

"Darimana kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong? Kau kan baru bertemu denganku."

"Naluri _detektive_ku yang bilang begitu," ucap Hinata yakin. Sasuke menatap Hinata tak mengerti.

"_Detektive_?" Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat. Kemudian gadis itu sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya sembari meletakkan jarinya ke depan bibirnya.

"Ini rahasia ya, tapi aku adalah seorang _detektive_."

"Eh?"

"_Detektive_ itu adalah pekerjaan memecahkan masalah agar semua orang bahagia!" ungkap Hinata dengan tingkah layaknya guru yang menjelaskan bahwa bumi itu bulat. "Aku sudah pernah memecahkan banyak kasus dan nanti aku akan memecahkan lebih banyak kasus lagi hingga aku menjadi _detektive_ terkenal dan lebih banyak lagi kasus yang kupecahkan agar semua orang senang."

Uchiha Sasuke menatap gadis cilik di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum senang menceritakan impiannya. Secara perlahan, bocah dengan mata merah itu ikut tersenyum melihat bibir itu bergerak dan melantunkan suara yang merdu ditelinga Sasuke. Matanya terpaku pada sosok bocah dihadapannya yang sesekali menutup kedua mata lavendernya karena tersenyum dengan pipi tersipu. Kemudian saat Hinata melayangkan matanya tepat ke arah Sasuke, entah kenapa Sasuke langsung menegang. Terlebih ketika jari mungil gadis cilik itu menyentuh punggung tangannya.

"Makanya, saat aku sudah menjadi _detektive_ yang terkenal dan hebat, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah Sasuke_-kun_ agar Sasuke_-kun_ tersenyum bahagia." Tulus kalimat itu terucap dan Sasuke dapat merasakan ketulusan ucapan Hinata dan tatapan mata yang terarah lurus ke arahnya bukanlah tatapan mata penuh kebohongan. Sasuke menunduk, entah kenapa pipinya merona dan panas.

**#400 keping puzzle – SasuHina#**

Uchiha Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Bocah berambut raven itu langsung terduduk sembari mengucek kedua matanya. Ah, rupanya dia tertidur setelah menyelesaikan rangkaian _puzzle_ bersama Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum ketika mendapati tangan kirinya yang hangat. Bocah 8 tahun itu menoleh ke samping, mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo lurus yang meringkuk dengan wajah yang damai bak malaikat. Kemudian mata merah itu melayangkan pandangan ke depan, ke arah sebuah bangunan tiga dimensi yang merupakan hasil dari kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ yang disusunnya selama beberapa jam itu. Sebuah tempat lilin berbentuk kerucut yang di beberapa bagian terdapat lubang-lubang kecil. Sasuke berdiri kemudian berjalan, melirik ke arah meja di mana terdapat sebuah lilin di sana. Sasuke mengambil lilin tersebut, menyalakannya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang berupa piring kecil kemudian menutup lilin tersebut dengan kerucut yang merupakan _puzzle_ yang berhasil disusun olehnya dan Sasuke tersenyum puas ketika cahaya lilin itu menjadi indah kerena bentuk kerucut yang menutupi batang lilin itu.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Hinata yang terbangun sembari mengucek sebelah matanya dan sedetik kemudian langsung sumringah ketika mendapati tempat lilin itu menyala, meski tidak terang karena lampu kamar itu masih dinyalakan.

"Terima kasih." Hinata menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang menatap dirinya lembut. Sebersit rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya yang agak berisi. Hinata semakin merona ketika mendapati tangan Sasuke di punggung tangannya. Duh, apa ya nama perasaan yang kini sedang menguasai hatinya ini? "Karenamu, aku sedikit menyukai mata ini."

Cup.

Hinata semakin merona ketika Sasuke mencium kening Hinata yang dilapisi poni rata itu dengan cukup lama. Dan Hinata langsung memegang keningnya ketika Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening gadis kecil tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_? A-aku... a-aku..." Hinata tak melanjutkan dan memilih untuk pergi secepat kilat dari hadapan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menatap punggung bocah perempuan itu kemudian menutup mukanya yang merona merah.

Ukh... kenapa ya dia malu? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu? Dan apa ya perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya sekarang?

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya, merasakan perasaan asing yang aneh namun entah kenapa terasa hangat. Sasuke tersenyum simpul sampai akhirnya ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan seseorang yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke menatap sosok yang berpendar itu. Sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat siapapun kecuali dirinya. Sosok yang sebaya dengannya yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sosok yang dibencinya sekaligus yang dibutuhkannya. Sosok itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, meminta Sasuke untuk mengikuti sosok itu. Sasuke menunduk sebentar sebelum menerima uluran tangan itu.

Dan sebelum pergi, Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu tempat Hinata menghilang.

Sudah waktunya untuk berpisahkah?

**#400 keping puzzle – SasuHina#**

Hyuuga Hinata mengatur nafasnya dengan terburu-buru sembari memegangi kedua pipinya yang benar-benar terasa panas. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia bersikap seaneh ini ya? Dan kenapa dadanya berdebar tak karuan begini? Tubuhnya terasa panas dan yang lebih panas di tubuhnya adalah bagian pipi dan kening yang tadi dikecup oleh Sasuke.

"Tenanglah Hinata...," ucap gadis cilik itu sembari menepuk-nepuk pipinya kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Setelah dirasanya panas tubuhnya sedikit menurun, gadis itu berbalik ke belakang, bersiap membuka pintu. Yosh! Dia harus bersikap biasa pada bocah laki-laki yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

Hinata terbengong-bengong ketika tak mendapati siapapun ada di sana. Dengan setengah berlari gadis cilik itu memasuki kamar yang baru saja didiaminya untuk beberapa jam bersama seorang bocah laki-laki beriris merah.

"Sasuke_-kun_?"

Kresek (?)

Hinata memandang ke bawah. Disitu ada kertas dengan coretan di atas kertas itu. Hinata berjongkok, mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_**Aku pergi. Terima kasih. kapan-kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, **_**hime**_**.**_

_**Sasuke**_

Mata lavender itu memanas, kemudian dari mata itu mengalir sebulir air mata sampai akhirnya terdengar sebuah isakan.

"Sasuke_-kun_...hiks.. hiks..."

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, mendapati ibunya yang menatap dirinya dengan bingung. Air mata semakin mengalir deras dan Hinata berlari untuk memeluk sang ibu tercinta.

**#400 keping puzzle – SasuHina#**

Uchiha Sasuke berbalik. Menatap lekat-lekat rumah berukuran besar itu sembari memegang sebuah tempat lilin yang merupakan sebuah _puzzle_ tiga dimensi. Sasuke mendekap tempat lilin itu erat.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sebelum kembali berbalik lagi. Ya, Nanti, entah kapan, Sasuke berharap dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis kecil itu. Gadis yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya, namun membuat hatinya hangat dan berada di sisinya membuat Sasuke nyaman.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul ketika mengingat bahwa dia akan bertemu kembali dengan gadis cilik itu, meski Sasuke tak yakin kapan dia dapat bertemu kembali dengan bocah perempuan berambut indigo itu, tapi Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya, dia pasti akan menemui bocah perempuan itu lagi.

Ya, Sasuke pasti akan menemuinya lagi, secepat mungkin.

Semakin jauh tubuh mungilnya dari rumah Hinata, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tempat lilin yang di'buat'nya bersama Hinata. Benda ini pasti akan menjadi benda kenangannya.

Pasti.

FIN

Belakang panggung.

Saya : Yak! Cut! Hinata dan Sasuke udah boleh balik lagi ke wujud semula kok.

Hinata+Sasuke+Neji : Kai *Boft.

Hinata : A-anu Author-san, ceritanya gak jelas.

Saya : Huhuhu Iya ni.. ngambang banget ceritanya. Tapi ide saya mentok Cuma sampai sini.

Sasuke : siapa yang sosok yang narik aku itu?

Saya : Itu... tolong jangan terlalu diperhatikan. Itu suma roh selewat yang gak terlalu penting #ditimpukreaders.

Neji : Apa cerita ini berhubungan dengan Fict Our Labirynth?

Saya : Belum dipikirin sih.. tapi emang saya ambil setting dari fict yang itu, hehehe... entah kenapa dari iseng-iseng malah menghasilkan Fict yang kayak gini. Ya.. pokoknya, terima kasih karena sudah jadi pemain di Fict 400 keping _puzzle_ ini (_ _)

Sasuke : Yang jadi pertanyaan, memangnya ada _puzzle_ tiga dimensi?

Saya : Ehm... Gak tahu juga sih... #garuk-garukPipi. Tapi di Manga Godhand Teru ada kok... wkwkwkw #Ngaco.

Neji : Author gak bertanggung jawab.

Saya : Jleb. Po-pokoknya, saya minta repiuwnya aja deh minna-san... ayo semuanya, minta repiuw.

All chara : Repiuw Please! #dengan gaya masing-masing.

* * *

><p>an : Ahhhhh! #JambakRambut.

GJ banget ceritanya! T^T

Ya sudahlah... Yang penting saya telah menyumbang buat fict 400FODNA - meski ngaret 2 hari. Sumpah deh... akhir-akhir ini susah banget untuk menulis Fict, setelah kerja dan kuliah, rasanya 24 jam itu gak cukup untuk aktivitasku sekarang... (-_-)'' dan setelah kenal sama yang namanya WB... huhuhuhu... Gomennasai minna-san...

Pokoknya, masih ada beberapa hari sebelum masuk kuliah dan kembali beraktivitas dengan sangat-sangat padat. Saya usahakan untuk memperbaiki mood menulis dan gaya penulisan saya.. hehe

Oh ya, meski telat – tapi berhubung udah dapet ijin dari admin – saya mengucapkan Happy 400 Feather of Devil aNd Angel Events. Mungkin sekarang anggota DNA udah lebih dari 400 dan semoga semakin bertambah... hehe

Ok deh, akhir kata, tanpa readers gak bakal ada yang namanya author. So, saya sebagai author meminta repiuwnya dong... hehe

Review ya... ^_^


End file.
